


sincerity

by porridge_slut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porridge_slut/pseuds/porridge_slut
Summary: genuine jar jar binks porn. no use of y/n. female reader.
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Reader, jar jar binks/female reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> when does irony become sincerity. when does a joke go too far. personally, i would say this joke went about 1k words too far. enjoy.

You woke up groggy, sore, and naked in a strange bed. 

Well, you’d clearly had a good night. 

You couldn’t remember with who, though. You raked your mind and just could not find an answer. You know you weren't drunk last night, but now you couldn't be sure. The combination of memory loss and just the strangest taste on your lips had your head spinning. 

You tried to listen closely to see if you could hear anything from out the door. You heard what may have been footsteps, which was a good sign. The one and only time you had slept with a Umgullian Blob was enough for you. 

You heard the footsteps making their way to the door and froze. What if it was hostile? What if this was a one night thing, and you were meant to be gone by now? What if it had a blaster and shot you dead right there? That’d look great on your eulogy, you could just imagine your parents reading, “Woman found dead, shot by a mystery man for overstaying her welcome after a night of passionate, wild sex.”

Well. 

You couldn’t be sure of that last part. For all you know, it may’ve been the most boring sex you’d ever had and you’d fallen asleep during. It would explain why you couldn’t seem to remember why your body was aching, why your thighs were coated in dried cum. Maker, you wish you could remember. Whoever it was must’ve filled you  _ so good _ , there was no way you could make it out of this bed right now if you wanted to. 

And what  _ was  _ that taste? It didn’t taste like any creature's seed you had ever come across-it was far too sweet. You just couldn’t help but lick your lips. The taste was almost addictive. You just hoped whatever creature you had slept with had more of it.  _ So  _ much more of it. 

The footsteps were right outside of the door now. 

The door opened, and in walked...Jar Jar Binks? No, no this couldn't be. You had  _ not  _ slept with Jar Jar Binks...but. The signs were there. Your nail marks all down his chest, handprint bruises that you can clearly remember making marring his body. You saw your bitemarks centered around his nipples-and oh  _ maker _ , now you  _ remember _ . You remember the sweet taste of his milk, so addictive and only for you. 

“Good morning,” Jar Jar smirked, “youssa thirsty?” 

You blushed at his words, your body waking up more at his teasing. You could feel yourself getting wet under the blankets. 

“Uh-I,” your voice was hoarse from last night, “I am, actually.”

Jar Jar chucked and sauntered over to you, swinging his hips every step of the way. You didn’t think your mouth could get much more dry. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over you to whisper, “Then come take a sip.” 

Feeling bold from the mixture of his and your own body's encouragement, you pushed him back onto the bed and latched your mouth onto his left nipple. He grabbed a handful of your hair and  _ yanked  _ as you sucked on his hyper-sensitive nipple. Jar Jar let out a sharp gasp as you gave his other nipple a squeeze with your hand, letting it harden nicely before rolling it between your fingers. 

“Uhn-youssa- _ fuck _ -youssa  _ good  _ at this,” Jar Jar moaned out as you continued lapping at his nipple. 

But it wasn’t good enough for you. You  _ needed  _ his milk. You  _ craved  _ it. Now that you could truly remember its taste, it was the only thing you could think of. Your only driving force. The only thing you lived for. Not even the Maker himself could pull you from Jar Jar in this moment. 

You released his left nipple with a small  _ pop!  _ and immediately went in for the right one. 

Jar Jar whimpered so sweetly above you, and you could feel his chest start to heave underneath you. “Pleas-please touch messa,” he whined out. And honestly, how could you say no?

You maneuvered your body so you were laying on his, one of you knees between his legs. You could feel his arousal jutting out in his pants. You moaned around him when your pussy came in contact with his body. You couldn’t help but grind down where his thigh met you. You could feel yourself soaking his pants. 

You reached your hand down and slowly started palming his cock. 

“Mm,” Jar Jar panted, “m-more, messa need  _ more _ ,” Jar Jar begged. You gave in and slipped your hand under his waistband, trailing down to the head and smearing his precum, using it to wet your hand so you could lazily jerk him off. 

You doubled down on his nipple, hoping to get  _ anything  _ from it, even just a taste of his sweet nectar. His hand jerked in your hair when you brought your hand up to cup his balls, rolling them the same way you rolled your tongue on his nipple. 

“Oh- _ uhhg _ -messa-messa gonna cum.” 

You jerked him through it, letting him spill hot on your hand, his body beneath you and the hand in your hair going completely limp as his cum spurted out. Just as you removed your hand from his pants, his nipples also spilled, releasing their ambrosia into your waiting mouth. You lapped it up hungrily, your soaked and sticky hand reaching down into your own quivering sex. You sucked down Jar Jars milk as you fucked his cum into yourself, grinding onto your own hand as you got ever closer to completion. 

Finally as Jar Jar moaned above you, overstimulated, you felt that white hot pressure build up to its tipping point, you released his nipple and screamed as you came. 

Taking a few needed breaths, you looked up to Jar Jars face for the first time. His head was lolled back onto the pillow, his eyes rolled back into his head, tongue hanging out. Totally fucked out from just a handjob and some nipple play. You huffed a laugh at him as you bent down again to clean the milk off of his chest with your tongue. 

“C’mon, Jar Jar,” you said to him, “let’s go get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> im converting to christianity.


End file.
